Hey There Ewilan
by KraTK
Summary: Supplément au recueil de drabbles La Vie en Violet, en un ou deux texte s trop longs pour en faire partie.
1. Hey there Ewilan

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Donc voilà un petit aparté, ce texte devrait logiquement faire partie de mon recueil de drabbles _La vie en violet_, mais malheureusement ce passage-là est indescriptible sous une forme "drabblesque", il s'agit de la période où Ewilan reste à Al-Jeit pour ses études et Salim est avec Ellana pour poursuivre son entraînement. Mon enchaînement chronologique tout en passant d'un personnage à l'autre est légèrement impossible, donc je poste ça à part. Ici les pensées de Salim, sous la forme d'un genre de lettre destinée à Ewilan, bien qu'elle ne lui arrive jamais. J'écrirai probablement les pensées d'Ewilan un peu plus tard. D'ici-là, bonne lecture ! (Comme l'indique le titre, vous pouvez accompagner votre lecture de Hey There Delilah des Plain White T's si cela vous chante, et sinon ... Tant pis !)_

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est mon imagination !

**Rating** : K parce que.

* * *

Hey ma vieille, comme d'habitude j'ai oublié le plus important. J'aurais dû rajouter une clause à mon contrat avec Ellana, pour que jamais elle ne puisse m'emmener loin de toi. Tu me manques, c'est cruel, j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle me fait ça, sûrement encore une leçon ridicule que je comprendrai quand je te retrouverai, mais je m'en fiche des leçons, tant que je t'ai toi. Mais là je ne t'ai pas. Et tu ne peux même pas me contacter via l'Imagination par peur que je sois en train de faire un exercice dangereux. À ton avis ma vieille, il est où le danger ? Quand je grimpe une falaise, accroché à trois prises infimes et que mes pensées sont uniquement vers toi comme toujours, ou quand tu m'envoies un message qui menace de me faire avaler tout rond ma viande de siffleur séchée de surprise ? Tu me manques, c'est terrible, j'espère que c'est pareil pour toi. J'ai beau me douter que ça l'est, c'est dur de ne pas avoir de confirmation orale. Je voudrais que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Tout le temps, que tu me rappelles que je ne t'attends pas pour rien. Que ce n'est pas grave si je ne peux pas me défaire de ton regard, si le violet de tes yeux est aux miens la plus belle chose du monde, s'ils brillent comme mille soleils et cent fois autant d'étoiles dans mon cœur. Que les scénarios que je m'invente ne sont que de la paranoïa, que tu ne penses qu'à moi et que la distance ne te fera pas t'éloigner de moi. Malgré tout j'ai peur, un petit peu. Cette petite boule dans mon estomac, je sais pas si tu la connais, j'avais la même au début, quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer, mais à l'époque encore c'était agréable, comme une sorte de trac qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que j'étais près de toi, qui m'empêchait de me comporter normalement et qui me faisait regretter le moindre mot que je disais parce que j'avais peur que tu l'interprètes mal. Mais c'était stimulant, je me dépassais toujours pour que tu deviennes, puis restes mienne.. Mais maintenant, cette boule, c'est mon pire cauchemar. Parce que cette fois il n'y a qu'un seul choix possible, je peux me démener autant que je veux mais je n'arriverai jamais à te faire venir instantanément, d'un pas sur le côté, ça ne me fera pas revenir, je sais qu'Ellana restera inflexible. Et il vaut mieux que j'évite d'aller à l'affrontement physique avec elle, tu veux quand même me retrouver en un seul morceau ! Si jamais tu veux me retrouver .. Ce que tu me manques. Voilà une promesse. Quand on se retrouvera je ne te lâcherai pas, pendant toute ma vie je vais te garder dans mes bras et ça sera parfait et j'aurai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et tout ce dont j'ai envie. Reviens-moi, ma vieille. Reviens-moi tout de suite, c'est insupportable d'attendre. Je t'aime.

* * *

_Voilà voilà !_


	2. Hey, Salim ?

_Voilà donc la suite et fin de ce TS. Il est beaucoup plus court et je m'en excuse, c'est qu'Ewilan est beaucoup moins bavarde que Salim ... J'ai fait de mon mieux, juré ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Je ne sais pas, euh ... C'est très bizarre pour moi de reconnaître cela. Mon orgueil en prend un coup. Je suis perdue, un peu. Beaucoup, même. D'un côté, toi. Tu es loin de moi, tu n'y peux rien et moi encore moins. Je peux te parler mais ne le dois pas, c'est difficile de résister parfois. Ça me crée un manque, un manque de toi, que tu ne peux pas combler. De l'autre côté, Liven. Lui peut combler ce manque, il n'aspire même qu'à ça. Mais toi je t'aime, et je reste convaincue que quoi qu'il fasse c'est immuable... Pour l'instant. J'ai peur qu'il insiste suffisamment pour me faire changer d'avis. Que tu sortes de mes pensées, remplacé par lui. Pourtant il n'est rien d'autre qu'un très bon ami pour moi, vraiment je ne comprends plus. Je ne sais pas quo...

_« Oh, et puis zut ! »_, se dit-elle en arrêtant d'écrire, juste avant de faire le vide en elle.

_"_ Salim ?, dit-elle avec le ton monotone caractéristique des discussions via l'Imagination.  
_ Ma vieille, c'est toi ?  
_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?  
_ Je sais pas trop, maître Duom ? Désolé je n'étais pas très attentif, le problème quand tu me contactes alors que je suis en train d'ajuster une flèche d'une précision encore jamais égalée..  
_ Oh non, je t'ai dérangé ?  
_ Mais non ma vieille, j'étais pause ravitaillement. Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber en fait.  
_ Tu vas bien ?  
_ Un peu courbaturé, mais bien. Et toi ?  
_ Ça va, j'attends juste de faire quelque chose à mon niveau en classe.  
_ Camille ...  
_ Oui ?  
_ J'ai envie de te dire que je t'aime.  
_ Dis-le.  
_ Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ma vieille ? Dis-le moi et je rentre tout de suite, peu importe ce qu'Ellana en pense.  
_ Non, juste... Dis-le moi maintenant tu veux bien ?  
_ Je t'aime.  
_ Moi aussi je t'aime.  
_ Ça m'apaise quand tu me dis ça ma vieille. Ça me rassure, aussi.  
_ Je suis rassurée aussi. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Maitre Elis va commencer son cours, et l'usage de l'Imagination pour autre chose que les exercices est prohibé.  
_ D'accord. Camille ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ La prochaine fois que quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler."_

Ewilan raccrocha mentalement. Elle souriait.

* * *

_Voilà voilà !_


End file.
